


Loki's New Life

by chiefson



Series: The Saga of Three-Bodied Loki [2]
Category: Ancient Arabian Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefson/pseuds/chiefson
Summary: I'm baaaack! I apologize for taking so long.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).



> I'm baaaack! I apologize for taking so long.

Loki Wolf's-Father, the slayer of Heimdallr,  
Caged for the second time in a chill darkness,  
Unwilling guest in the hall of his daughter,  
Hel the Half-Rotted, Niflheim's ruler,  
Raged in his restlessnes, disturbed the dead there,  
Kept them from sleep with the heat of his burning.  
"O Father," Hel asked of him, "why are you wakeful,  
Troubling my subjects with unseemly passions?  
Why will you not sleep and fade into nothing,  
Enjoying the peace that is due to all soldiers  
Who fell at grim Ragnarok, their Fate fulfilling?"  
"I follow my nature, dear daughter," said Loki.  
"Wind-riding eagles do not live in burrows,  
Nor whales upon mountain-tops. So say the Nornir.  
Do not be troubled, for I, cunning-minded,  
Have thought of a scheme to leave Helheim behind me.  
Do as I ask, and your folk will sleep soundly."  
Hel, heeding her father, climbed up to Valhalla,  
And with her petition called Odin from feasting.  
"Allfather," she told him, "in Asgard's beginning,  
You spoke a Law, that a place in Vallhalla  
Was kept for each one who died bravely in battle.  
Loki died bravely, in spite of his evil.  
Likewise did two children of his begetting.  
How many Midgarders now in Valhalla  
Possessed stainless virtue before they arrived here?"  
Then Odin pondered alone upon Hlidskjalf.  
He had no wish to be named a law-breaker  
Before all his subjects in shining Valhalla.  
Thus with ill grace did he make his pronouncement,  
"Let Loki and Fenris and vast Jormungandr  
Take their right places amongst these good soldiers."  
Toward Helheim sped Huginn alongside the Death-Queen  
To give kingly weight to her tidings for Loki.


	2. II.

Bright Loki paced across silent Valhalla  
Where, meat-full and mead-full but not bound to battle,  
The soldiers of Odin slept like Helheim's legions.  
Loki's two beast-children, only half hot-blooded,  
Lolled in a half-drowse, snapping at fieldmice.  
Time would soon cool their blood, deep slumber wrap them,  
Leaving them just like their two-legged fellows.  
Loki was pleased to see his sons' contentment.  
He wished them fine dreams, then went on with his scheming.   
Loki found Odin alone in his bedchamber,  
Sleep at last rubbing away his mind's keenness.   
"Odin!" said Loki, "I am not content here!   
No longer does strife stir the blood in Valhalla,  
Nor loud merrymaking! What shall be my pastime?!"  
Then did the finally war-weary Allfather  
Briefly lift his heavy head from his pillow  
And with his eye shut, mumble, "Go away, Loki."  
"As you command, Odin," said laughing Loki.  
Freed from Valhalla by royal permission,  
The Trickster sped down to the realms of the living.  
Hid in the barely-seen shape of a heat-haze  
To fool the young eyes that now looked down from Hlidskjalf,  
He happily wandered the wide lands of Midgard.  
Soon he found friends in Midgard's southern deserts:  
The fire-formed Jinn, Loki's own distant kinsmen.  
With a fierce Jinni wife he had many strong children  
Who mixed their birth-tongue with his hard giant-language.  
As one Jinn amongst many did sly Loki live then,  
Like one blade of grass in a vast field of others,  
Not needing a false form to hide him from Hlidskjalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for the delay.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you show me how to include accents over vowels (as in "belov[E]d") and that Norse letter that looks like a lowercase "d" with an x on the stem and makes a "th as in then" sound? Thanks.


End file.
